A Million Reasons For You To Go
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Problems arise with Allison, Joe and Lee because of her dreams. Write-as-I-go kinda thing, so read and if ya like, keep reading. Rating subject to change. Joe/Allison. Allison/Lee. Title based off 'Whatever It Takes' by Lifehouse
1. Dreaming

**_Author's Note- Honestly, I don't have TOO much of a plotline for this yet. It's one of those fics that I just a 'write-as-I-go' kinda thing. So bear with me if there's any slip-ups or just parts that just plain don't make sense. Rating subject to change as I go along. Please review, it lights my creative fire! =]_**

* * *

"_Lynn DiNovi-Scanlon was a very loving, caring person." The minister spoke. "It's a sad, sad, shame to know her life was ended in such a way as it was." _

_A shaky, tearful breath was exhaled by a man sitting near to Allison DuBois who, at the moment, was completely oblivious to how or why she was at this funeral._

_Wait, did the minister say Lynn? Allison's thought processing finally kicked in. He did say Lynn. He said Lynn DiNovi-Scanlon.  
Scanlon. _

_Lee Scanlon._

_Lee!_

_Allison looked up and saw that one pew over and one up sat her long-time friend, Lee Scanlon, along with he and Lynn's two-year-old daughter, Leigh who was clutching his arm. She seemed perfectly shocked. Almost like she had no idea what was going on. _

_Lee had a few tears falling down his face and Allison was shocked to see it.  
Lee. 'Big-Man', 'Big-Shot', overly-confident detective Lee Scanlon was crying!_

_Allison looked up to the front of the small chapel, behind the minister. Her breath caught in her throat when she said a very still, very pale, Lynn. _

"_Oh my God." She muttered under her breath. _

"_I know. It's surreal isn't it?"_

_Allison turned and saw that District Attorney Devalos was sitting next to her. _

"_Mr. District Attorney." She whispered, near breathless._

_He was just staring straight ahead, listening intently to the minister's words.  
"I don't.." Allison stammered. "I just don't..."  
"I know." Devalos stated. "It was so...Malicious." _

_Allison stared at his emotionless features as he continued staring ahead. _

"_Excuse me." Allison mumbled after a moment, standing up. She made her way towards the back of the chapel, swiftly and quietly slipping out the door. She looked around, and then headed left towards the 'restrooms' sign._

_She entered the women's restroom and was thankful to find it empty. She sighed loudly and looked into the mirror, her hands resting on the counter. She stared at her reflection a moment, realizing that the fact that she needed sleep was very apparent in her sagging face and dark-rimmed eyes._

_She looked around the room, trying desperately to remember how she got to this funeral._

_Trying desperately to remember why this funeral was taking place.  
Her eyes landed on a small table that had a stationary, a couple pens, tissues and...A newspaper! Surely, the death of the Deputy Mayor would be in the newspaper.  
With details of how it happened. _

_And when._

_Allison snatched up the newspaper and sure enough, right on the front page, there was a picture of Lynn DiNovi-Scanlon. _

_She read the story, mumbling it to herself,  
"Deputy Mayor Lynn DiNovi-Scanlon passed away this past Thursday after a masked-gunman broke into her and her husband, Detective Lee Scanlon's apartment late that night. Lee Scanlon is a detective for the Phoenix PD. The gunman apparently broke into the apartment, completely bypassing Lynn and Lee's sleeping two-year-old daughter, and went immediately into their bedroom. [Lee] Scanlon was woken up by the gunshot and before he could get his thoughts together to realize what had happened, the gunman fled the scene._

_Ballistics, however, matched the bullet that took Ms. DiNovi-Scanlon's life to a gun registered to a George Hammond. Police tracked him down the very next day, at which point he confessed to everything. "She took my daughter away from me, I had to make it even!" Is what Hammond reportedly yelled as the police led him away. _

_Just two months earlier, Dinovi-Scanlon ruled over a custody battle, awarding guardianship of Hammond's nine-year-old daughter to his ex-wife. She claimed in her report; "In my best judgment, I rule Mr. George Hammond mentally and financially unfit to father a young child."_

_Just a couple of weeks ago, Hammond's ex-wife and daughter were found murdered in an abandoned warehouse. Hammond was charged with the murder but was cleared once his alibi proved him innocent. Police are now investigating his alleged alibi, hoping that it will show that Hammond did, in fact, murder his ex-wife and daughter. _

_A small memorial service for DiNovi-Scanlon will be held for family and close friends at Samaritan Funeral Home in Phoenix this Friday, the 20th, and a visitation open to the public will be held Saturday from 12 PM to 7 PM. Her funeral will be Sunday at 2 PM."_

_Allison set the paper back down, shocked and saddened, but mostly sympathetic towards Lee and Leigh.  
Also completely frightened as to why she couldn't remember any of this.  
She looked at the top of the newspaper. The date read August 20th, 2010. _

_She stared at it a few long moments. The last thing she remembered was..._

_What was the last thing she remembered?_

_She thought, and thought, but she honestly couldn't...Remember. _

_But one thing she did remember was, that only minutes ago, it was August 2nd. _


	2. Telling

**_Author's Note-Hey hey I know there's no reviews or anything and very few hits, but I love this story and am just gonna go ahead and post the next chapter. :]_**

* * *

Allison woke with a start, sweat pouring off her face. Joe slumbered next to her, snoring loudly due to the cold he had. Allison looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open, seeing that it was the 3rd of August.  
She had to call Lee and Lynn and...

_And what?_ She thought to herself.  
Tell them that Lynn was going to be brutally murdered in 9 days?

She contemplated waking Joe up, but decided against it. He needed his sleep if he ever wanted to get over that cold.  
She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, her cell phone still in her hand.

She had no idea what she was going to do.

If she called Lee now, there wouldn't really be anything he could do.

But if she waited to talk to him until tomorrow, she didn't know how she would be able to go back to sleep.

But, she decided, that was selfish reasoning.

So she put her cell phone down on the kitchen table and rose, clicking on the TV as she passed it to start coffee.  
"A woman and her nine-year-old daughter were found dead yesterday evening in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Phoenix." The newscaster stated.  
Allison turned to the TV, watching the newscaster speak vibrantly of the deaths and wondering why 'abandoned warehouse' sounded so familiar.

"Maria Clayton and and her daughter Amy Hammond were found after being brutally murdered, coroners say, nearly 4 weeks ago."

The name Hammond set off flags in Allison's head.

"Initially, Clayton's ex-husband George Hammond was thought to be the killer." The newscaster continued. "But he was cleared once the police found that his alibi checked out."

"Oh my God." Allison blurted out loud. "He did do it."

**-Four Hours Later-**

"Lee!" Allison exclaimed, coming up behind him and pulling on his arm. "I need to talk to you."  
"What is it, Allison?" He asked, somewhat peeved. "I just got a call to go out to a crime scene on the outskirts of town."  
"I know, to an abandoned warehouse, right?" Allison replied. "Marie Clayton and her daughter Amy Hammond, but this is important."  
"Well are you busy?" He asked. "You can come with me, see if you get a uh...'read' off anything."

She nodded and followed him out the doors of the District Attorney's office.

Once they were in the car and settled in for their 45 minute drive, Allison turned to him.  
"Lee, I had a dream last night." She started.

"A dream, really?" He asked sarcastically. "I never woulda thought _you'd_ have a dream."

"Lee, please this is serious." Allison snapped.

Lee's eyebrows shot up at her sudden outburst.  
"Alright, alright." He conceded. "What is it?"  
"I had a dream...A dream a-about Lynn." She told him.  
His face suddenly became sullen and he eyed her, "a dream about Lynn?" He repeated.  
Allison nodded, "but not just Lynn, about this case here, too."  
"What about Lynn?" He asked, completely disregarding her other information.  
"That won't matter if you hear me out right now." Allison pressed, not wanting to have to tell him that his wife would be the victim of a killer in just nine days.  
"I know that somehow, George Hammond's alibi checked out, but you all are wrong." She continued. "George Hammond _did_ kill his ex-wife and daughter."

"We checked him out, we have credit card information that proves he was at a casino that night." Lee told her. "And witnesses that vouch for it."

"Well I don't know, Lee, but I'm telling you, " she insisted, "he _did _kill them."

"How do you know this Allison?" He asked her. "How do you know this if you dreamed about Lynn? What does she have to do with George Hammond?"

Allison stayed silent.  
"She's...She wasn't.." Lee stammered. "She isn't..Having an affair is she?"  
"No, no, no, no!" Allison exclaimed reassuringly. "She's not, I swear."

"Then what is it?" He asked.  
"I-I'd rather not tell you." She told him. "Just find him and-"  
"Allison, what did you dream?"  
"Lee-"  
"God, Allison, just tell me what you dreamed!"  
The car suddenly came to a screeching halt, sending Allison forward and her seat belt locking to prevent her from going further.  
Lee pulled the car to the shoulder and turned to Allison.  
"Tell me...Your dream." He demanded, his words measured, his left hand still gripping the steering wheel.  
"Lee, please..."  
"Allison..."

She sighed, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Hammond is...He's going to kill her on the 12th of this month." She said ever-so-softly.  
Lee just stared at her, her words sinking in.  
"He's what?"

"Apparently, she tried his custody battle with his ex-wife and she ruled against him." Allison stated softly. "She said that he was mentally and financially unfit to be a parent. So he killed his ex-wife and daughter, and on the 12th, he's...He's going to kill Lynn."

Lee slowly turned back, facing forward again. He slowly let his foot off the brake,and then pressed on the gas.

"Are you sure?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Allison nodded,  
"just get George Hammond. Re-check everything." She said. "Get him behind bars so he can _never_ hurt Lynn or anyone else."  
"That's not going to be easy." He retorted.  
"I've seen you catch tons of killers, Lee." Allison stated. "Single-handedly. You can do it."  
"You better uh, catch up on your sleep." He told her. "We have nine days before the twelfth."


	3. IMPORTANT! ALL SUBSCRIBERS MUST READ!

Dear Readers,

I apologize completely for the lack of chapter updates.

My computer broke (like a month ago) and I almost lost everything in it. Luckily though, thanks to the fabulous IT fella that worked on it, I have everything on an external hard drive just waiting to be put back on my new computer. (Which I should get within the next two weeks.)

So hold steady, my fabulously wonderfully patient readers.

New chapters up soooooon! (Within 3 weeks, four AT MOST! [any longer then that and I think I might kill myself :/ ])

Signed,

Your very super duper extremely sorry author of this fic

P.S. I'm uuubbbeeerrrr soooooooorrrrrryyyyyy! =D


End file.
